Lost In The Madness
by SaYa DeMoN DaRkNeSs
Summary: "Isn't madness great, Blackstar, Soul?" "Maka! Please come back into the light!" "Why? I love the new me!" "Maka, think about your aunt!" "She wouldn't notice. she's busy anyways." "What about your father?" "I killed him," "Maka step out of the madness!" "Never! I love madness!" "Maka, please." "Beg! I want to hear your begs!" "This is bad…"
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Madness Chapter One: Broken

Maka sit on a swing, her hair blowing in the breeze. She looked at her feet, her red ribbons that put her hair in pigtails were in the sand. Her heart pounded as her ribbons flew away, she wanted to cry about how hurt she was today. She couldn't believe her boyfriend would throw her away when they were dating for fucking seven years! But she saw it coming once she saw him cheat on her with Liz. Maka stared at the moon it was laughing at her, her weakness, her sadness, her despair, and her broken heart. She just wanted to laugh about how foolish she was to even trust a guy after what happen to her momma. But somehow she wanted to forget everything, forget her life, forget her hear broken, her school. She clenched her fist

"Hey! Get your ass moving!" Spirit her dad screamed

"No." she simply said

"Fine! Stay out here don't come back crying to me." Spirit growled and walked away

Maka looked back down to her feet, her heart did a twist. She couldn't understand why she can't get over her heart being broken like those TV dramas. Tears finally flow down her pale cheeks. The harsh winds started to pick up. She just sat on the swing emotionless. _They all think I'm their fool! But they got something coming, I'm no one's fool_ Maka thought angrily.Maka stood up and start to run, she didn't even know where she was going but she wanted to go anywhere but where she was at. She found herself in a forest, a pain shot right though her ankle but she pass the pain and continue to run. The sun started to come up, she could till it was seven a.m. now. _Wow I been out here for 16 hours_ she thought with proudness. She climbed up a tree, her amber green eyes just stared at the sun.

"YAHOO!" a voice screamed

She looked down to see a boy with light blue hair with black eyes. She remember this annoying asshole he was in her class, he bullies her along with some other punks. She jumped from the tree and Blackstar stared at her.

"Why are you so annoying?" Maka asked

"Why are you here? Last time you have a fucking apartment with your drunk father" Blackstar hissed

Maka stared at him with emotionless star

"I moved out, are you happy I'm suffering? If you are good…don't suspect me at school tomorrow" Maka said emotionless

"Blackstar!" a voice yelled

A girl with black hair with black eyes ran up to them.

"Tsubaki, do you got any clothes that will fit Maka?" Blackstar asked

"No. Maka what are you doing here? Maka!" Tsubaki gasped as she saw Maka's emotionless eyes and stare.

"Nothing just at the park, thinking why was I so foolish in trusting a fucking guy. Are you also happy Tsubaki making my life a living hell? After all you're with this monkey" Maka growled

"Maka…I'm sorry!" Tsubaki cried

Maka shrugged her shoulders.

"It's too late to apologize. I don't need your pity, did you guys also know that Kid cheated on me?" Maka question

"No." Blackstar lied

"Well I better go get going find somewhere to sleep. I'll go to my aunts. Nice see my bullies last time" Maka said with a small wave

She slowly walked out of the forest and walked in a house.

"I'm staying the night Aunt Blair!" Maka yelled

"Alright sweet heart. I heard you aren't staying with your dad no more. You can stay here!" Blair shouted

"Thanks" Maka muttered

She didn't really have anything she needed from home, she

always had her stuff at her aunts. She walked into a room with purple wall paper and pink skulls. She flopped down on a king size bed, she faced the ceiling. She didn't care if her life ends and won't ever care if her life ends. But something in the back of her head told her not to kill herself…_yet_. She stood up and looked out her fairly medium window. She saw children out there playing with their parents. She was once one of those until the divorce happen then she became an emo. She wanted to scream out her fears, sadness, anger, happiness, and hatred. She bit her lip to letting her idea out, she didn't matter if she doesn't eat or how sucky her life is. Right now all she cares is nothingness. She grabbed some clothes and run in the bathroom. She hurried and started the shower and stripped down. She hopped in and started to wash her dirty ash blonde hair. She dropped to her knees as she quickly grabbed her left ankle. She looked down and saw her ankle purple.

"Shit!" she muttered

She turn off the water and put on her tank top that stops at her stomach and skinny jeans. Maka slowly made her way out of the bathroom. She fell face first into the wooden floor.

"Hey Maka why are you on the floor?" Blair asked

"Nothing just chillin with the floor" Maka mocked

"Oh okay have fun!" Blair said happily "Foods in the kitchen I have to go to work bye Maka." She added

Maka nodded and stood up she walked up and stared at her food. She slowly picked at it and finally ate it. She stepped out of the house and looked around. Seeing all of those smiling faces made her sick. She walked back to the park and sat back down on the same swing.

"Maka. You're supposed to go to school" an old lady said

"I'm not feeling up to it" she said

The old lady nodded and walked away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blackstar stared at Maka's empty seat, her words echo in his mind. _Don't suspect me to come to school tomorrow._ He sigh this guilt is really getting to him.

"Hey man what's wrong you're not shouting your nonsense about being god." A boy white hair and ruby eyes asked

"It's nothing, Soul. I just feel sick" Blackstar muttered

"It's totally something. Tell me I'm your best friend!" Soul commanded

"Fine! It's guilt!" Blackstar shouted

The entire glass looked over to Blackstar.

"Maka, is suffering because that asshole Kid! And I didn't do any better by bulling her along with the rest of you mother fuckers! Soul this guilt is getting to me!" Blackstar yelled

"Blackstar. Let's try and make it up to her" Soul suggested

Blackstar nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka at the view from the cliff, she really was going mad. She just finally realized she was truly heart broken. She's heart broken. She's just like some other girl, she's a heart broken girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Lost in the Madness Chapter Two: Sorry?

Maka sipped her apple juice and listen to Linkin Park blurring through her radio speakers. She hasn't been to school for two weeks and she felt alive since she didn't have to see assholes. She stood up from her lawn chair and stretch. She looked at the sun, she still seem the moon and sun was still laughing at her. She frown as blood drip from the sun's mouth, meaning someone died. She wonder if the sun or moon would do that for a pathetic little girl like her. She wasn't actually little well if you count sixteen little than yah she's little. She laugh bitterly as she saw her 'father' Spirit getting caught cheating again. She wish she had popcorn, then it would be an amazing show. She looked around and saw Soul Eater Evans and Blackstar coming her way. _I wonder who brought the demon twins along_ she thought to herself. She sat back down in her lawn chair and decided to ignore them. They stop right in front of her blocking her sun light.

"What do you guys want?" she question bitterly

"Well…we just wanted…to say" Blackstar said nervously

"Spit it out jackass" Maka spit out

"Hey be patience we're new to this!" Soul shouted

Maka stood up and glared at them.

"Alright I'm waiting _patiently_" Maka said stressing out the word patiently

Soul sigh, and nudge Blackstar.

"You go first she scars me" Soul whisper

Blackstar nodded in agreement.

"Well, I came here to say sorry" Blackstar said quickly

"What?!" Maka asked while raising an eyebrow

"We came here to say we're sorry." Soul said

"Sorry for what?" Maka question

"For bullying you. For all the things we did wrong" Blackstar and Soul said at the same time

Maka shrugged and sat back down.

"Not forgiven. But I got to hand it to you, if you didn't bully me I wouldn't have started to train and became stronger than that little bookworm you know." Maka stated

"Maka, you sure have change your look" Blackstar said while eyeing Maka's new look

Her hair was in a high ponytail, instead of a plaid skirt it was black skinny jeans. Instead of a vest and a blouse she changed it into a black leather jacket and a tank top that stops at her stomach. Instead of her white gloves there were replace by black leather fingerless gloves.

"Yah. Well people have to change some day" Maka bluntly stated

"We know Maka! Please just forgive us! This guilt is getting to us and its driving us mad!" Soul shouted

Maka raise a brow

"Well let it keep eating at you.I'll forgive you when I can trust you bastards" Maka spit out

"Maka!" Soul called out angrily

"What?!" Maka growled

"Stop being a bitch on her period! We just wanted to say sorry! You should be forgiving us because I don't fucking see no one else saying fucking sorry to your bitch ass self. I know I called you names but I honestly like the other Maka than this bitch who's in front of me now" he yelled

"You don't know shit about me! So how could you like the other me than this?" Maka shouted

"Because I watched you. I saw you forgiving anyone who hurt you! And here we are trying to be friends with you and you push us away!" he hissed

"I don't need friends! I never need friends! If I get friends they will just betray with me with everyone else in the fucking world! That's how this fucking world works Evans! Now get off my lawn before I kick you off" Maka spat

"Come on Soul." Blackstar said

Soul glared at Maka and walked away with Blackstar.

"Sorry. What a pathetic show" She muttered

She walked inside the house and made herself a grilled cheese sandwich. Blair walked in with a smile

"How was your day Maka?" she asked happily

"Let me guess you went out with Jason." Maka guessed

Blair nodded her head eagerly. She walked in her room while Maka's eyes trailed after her. _You're so lucky_ Maka thought bitterly. She stood up and walked back outside, her eyes widen as she saw a man hitting a little girl. She raced toward them and side kick the man.

"You stop right there you asshole!" She growled

She looked around to see people's eyes with fear. _Who the hell is this guy?_ She asked herself. The man stood up

"You'll pay. No one mess with Freed and gets away with it!" Freed growled

He walked away.

"Are you okay?" Maka question

The little girl nodded

"Thanks for helping me…"

"Maka"

"Maka. I'm Medusa" the little girl exclaim happily

Maka smiled and patted Medusa's head.

"Well go back home." Maka order

She nodded and started to walk home _Maka Alban_ Medusa thought with a smirk. _My plan will go as plan, I just added a new pun to this show._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka watch as the little left, she sigh and started to walk toward the park. She saw a note on the swing set and read it

_Dear Maka,_

_We are really sorry and I hope you will forgive us. We done horrible things to you but we just wanted to be cool. Please forgive the mighty god Blackstar and his peasant Soul _

_From, Blackstar and Soul._

Maka slightly smiled she looked up at the laughing sun. Forgiveness huh, should I really forgive them she thought. A wicked smile place on her face and started to laugh evilly.

"Hell no. I won't forgive you bastards. You will be the ones who bow down to me!" she laughed

_I won't forgive them until they bleed while begging at my feet_ Maka thought madly. She realized her finally lost some of her insanity. She realized she love the madness that was in her mind right now. She loved the silence loved the way her madness has taken her. She won't forgive anyone who played with her like she was just a toy. She won't forgive anyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Lost in the Madness Chapter Three: Back to School

Maka walked in to school the next day, everyone was silent. She was wearing the same thing as she did before, many of the boys got nosebleeds. She sat down in her seat and put her leg on the desk.

"So you finally decided to join us Maka Alban" Stein said

A smirk appeared on Maka's face, it slowly became bigger.

"Well I just thought to come here and tell this lousy school something" Maka laughed

"Alright I'll have Lord Death get everyone in one area. I find this is going to be inserting" Stein said with a small smirk

"Oi! Bookworm!" Liz shouted

"What do you want you blonde bimbo?" Maka question

"Hey! Don't you dare call my girlfriend that" Kid growled

"I'm just stating the facts weirdo. And plus everyone knows she's your girlfriend! We don't need to know eight times a day fuck tart" Maka growled

Kid stood up

"You want to go?" Kid question angrily

"Nope. I'm fine right where I am, thanks though" Maka mocked while popping the p

Fake tears rolled down Liz's cheeks, everyone glared at Maka. Her smirk just widen, she stood up and turn toward her classmates.

"Okay Kid. Come at me! I know you won't wind you freak" Maka said

Kid ran toward Maka with his fist raise in the air. Maka dodged his punch and kick his side. She grabbed his head and smashed his head into the ground leaving a creator. She laugh madly

"I told you! Look at you, you're so pathetic!" Maka giggle madly "Asshole, got to learn a lesson every now and then. You just learn yours" Maka added

"How dare you do that to my boyfriend?" Liz shouted

"Didn't I already say no one fucking cares? We already know and no one needs to know million more times!" Maka seethed

"You're jealous!" Patti said with a few claps

"Why am I jealous? I don't need that bastard no more, I already got over his ass. Today is going to be my last day here so I came here to tell everyone of you something very important" Maka yelled

"What is more important than Kid?" Liz question angrily

"Something might happen to you guys, which is more important" Maka guessed cockily

The room fell silent.

"Alright. Lord Death wants everyone in the training room. Get going" Stein order

They walked and sat down while Maka went toward the stage.

"Alright. I'm only going to say this once to everybody." Maka yelled into the mic

"What is it?" Jackie question

"I'll get my revenge on every one of you bastards. It might not be today, but it will happen and you will be begging at my feet while bleeding to death. And I have help two" Maka explain

The room started to whisper, Maka dropped the mic and walked off the stage. She walked out of the door and walked into her aunt's house. She walked into her room and saw Medusa. Medusa turn into a women with blonde hair that was in a braid in front of her chest. And black eyes

"Maka, I heard you wanted revenge. I'll help" Medusa slither

"I don't care what you do to me. All I want is fucking revenge on those mother fuckers I don't care if I have to die to get it. I will get revenge" Maka said emotionless

"Very good. Come with me, Maka. I'll make you stronger, not even the slightest wound will bring you down." Medusa said while having her hand out

"Do you promise, I'll get my revenge?" Maka asked

Medusa nodded and she smirk as Maka took her pale hand. A broom stick pop out of thin air and they hopped onto it. They flew toward a dark creepy building.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm scared!" Tsubaki cried while hugging Blackstar

"Me and Soul will make sure she turns back and not hurt us." Blackstar said while patting Tsubaki back

"But when turned her insane! How are we going to get her back?" She sobbed

"We got to get to her before she gets to Medusa. If Medusa gets to Maka we are in trouble" Soul stated

Stein walked into the classroom.

"This is bad. If Maka is going into madness, she could unlock her weapon form and with Medusa…Soul, Kid, Patti, Liz, Kid, Tsubaki, and Blackstar go get her and bring her back to her senses" Stein order

"Why me? Did you hear what she called me?" Liz whined

"And I heard you call her names as well. Do what you are told or something bad is going to happen to you and everyone here" Stein stated sternly

"But-!" Kid started

"Go!" Stein shouted

They didn't ague anymore and started to run out of the school. They walked up to Maka's house and knocked on the door. The door open

"Yes?" Blair question

"Is Maka home?" Tsubaki asked

"No. She said she went to stay the night over at a friend's. I meant the friend she was so nice and sweet, Medusa." Blair said day dreaming

"Oh thanks. Tell her we said hi" Kid said

"Sure thing kids" Blair said while slamming the door shut.

"We're too late!" Soul yelled while punching the ground

"Let's go back and tell everyone. Then we will start a search party." Blackstar said seriously

"But why do we have to worry about one little thing?" Liz whined

"This isn't a simple matter Liz! This is serious, our lives along with everyone else's is in danger and you care to whine. I'm sick of this, you and your whining. All you fucking care is yourself! I'm done with you Liz, we're done" Kid roared

"Is this because of that bitch? Tell me Kid" Liz screamed

"No. It's not cause of Maka. It's you stop blaming thing on everyone else when it's your fault! Liz this is a serious matter and your treating it like it's a quiz" Kid shouted

Tears streamed down Liz's face and she dropped to the ground.

"Please Kid, give me another chance" Liz begged

"One more fucking chance if you ruin it I won't care" Kid growled

"What are we going to do? We're too late so what are we going to do?" Patti question

They looked at each other and all thought _we're too late…_


	4. Chapter 4

Lost in the Madness Chapter Four: Black Blood

Medusa and Maka walked down the grey empty plain hallways of the creepy building. Maka amber green eyes couldn't help but look around, her really like this creepy place…it's better than where she once was. A smirk pulled its way onto her face.

"Maka, dear do you know what black blood is?" Medusa asked

Maka's snapped her gazed at the older women and shook her head.

"No. In that damn school we didn't learn about black blood" Maka hissed

"What a shame. I'll teach you about black blood…but it might hurt" Medusa said with a smirk

"I don't care. All I want is revenge and I won't stop till I get it or I die" Maka stated

"Good answer. I like you and Crona will like you two. She's a little mad" Medusa laughed madly

"And I will like her just by hearing that word" she giggle madly

"Alright. This will be your room. It's roomy isn't it?" Medusa asked while pointing at a plain room with a bed

Maka liked her room at her aunts but her mind told her this room was better for her.

"I love it." She simply said

"Great. Now let's go meet my daughter" Medusa order while walking down the hall again

They came to this door, they walked in and saw a girl with short purple hair with grey eyes. She was sitting in a corner with a mad smile. She looked up

"Mother who is this?" she asked

"This is your new sister, Maka. She'll be one for you soon" Medusa explain

"Will she have someone like Ragnarok?" Crona question

"Yes. We will work together and destroy that school and relish the Kishin" Medusa replied

"Medusa, I'm a meister but my dad is a weapon…shouldn't I be both?" Maka question

Medusa nodded

"After we get black blood into you you'll get ninety nine Kishin souls and one witch soul so you can be a death scythe than our plan will go smoothly" she explain once again "Alright Maka let's go." She added

Maka nodded

"See you later Crona" Maka bid goodbye

She follow Medusa to a small room with lab equipment. Maka went to the table and laid down.

"Black blood is blood that makes the blood hard and you won't get hurt. But you go mad when the black blood is relish." The older age women explain "This might hurt"

"I don't care it won't be as bad as my fucking life" Maka sneered

Medusa grabbed a knife with a small bottle of black blood. She cut down Maka's stomach and stopped at her right side. Red blood poured out of the wound and Maka hissed in pain but didn't dare to scream, she bit her lip to surpass a bloody scream. Maka sigh as the pain for earlier was gone. She felt dizzy but kept trying to stay awake. She saw Medusa poring the black blood into her wound the stitching it up.

"It will take a few hours to get in your system. You may go and play with Crona" Medusa said

Maka nodded and slowly got up and walked out of the room. She open the door to Crona's room and sat down beside her.

"Let's play the twenty question game" Crona suggested

"Alright. You go first" Maka said while lying on the ground

"Why did you take Medusa's offer?"

"Because I wanted revenge on all those bastards who hurt me. And I found this as a way to get stronger" Maka explain "Next"

"Why do you wear that?"

"I don't know I don't like this outfit I like yours"

"You can have one of my spears"

"Thanks. Next"

"Do you sing?"

"Yes. I sing to get all my pain and sorrow out"

"I don't want to play this game" Crona whined

Maka nodded

"To boring and it sucks my black blood won't harden until a few hours." Maka whined

"I'll help you get souls to become a death scythe" Crona said

"Thanks Cron" Maka said with a small smile

"No problem. Maka…can you sing one part of a song?" Crona question

"I just want to run, I just want to run, and I just want to run away" Maka sang softly

"You have an amazing voice" Crona completed "Momma we are all going to hell. Momma we are all going to die" Crona sang

"You have an awesome voice."

"Maka?"

"Yes."

"After this do you think we can go somewhere just the two of us. Somewhere from death city?" Crona question

"Of course!" Maka exclaim

She sat and looked at Crona, Maka grabbed Crona hands.

"I promise after this. We will go somewhere and start new!"

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course!"

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

Medusa heard every word the two sixteen girls where saying. _Don't get to close Crona…this girl might die soon and I don't want you to go into despair and disobey me _Medusa thought bitterly. Medusa looked at a small witch

"Skullean you will die by the hands of Maka Alban. Your sacrifice will be great part of our plan. Your death will make her into a death scythe and our plan will go perfectly." Medusa order

"Yes Medusa. I will die by the hands of Maka Alban after she gets ninety nine Kishin souls. This plan will go well don't you think?" Skullean laugh madly

"Now all we do is wait. By the way have fun while your life last" Medusa stated

_After you get your revenge and my plan goes to plan you will die by my hands Maka Alban and no one will be able to save your pathetic little life._


	5. Chapter 5

Lost in the Madness Chapter Five: Father Down

Maka stood at her old home with memories sad and happy. She kicked down the door and she saw a red hair man with black eyes kissing a whore. Their heads snapped toward her direction.

"What do you want Maka?" Spirit question with a hissed

"To kill you" she stated while walking inside

Maka pick the whore up and threw her out of the window close by. A black small person came out of her back with a purple eyes and purple x. a sword appeared in Maka's hand and she looked dead into her father's eyes wait Spirits eyes. Spirit stood up from the couch and looked at her.

"What was that bitch?" he question

"Did I hesitate? I said I'm going to kill you right here and right now" Maka stated emotionless

Spirits arm turned into a black scythe and he ran toward Maka.

"Let's kill this ugly mother fucker Sauk!" Maka yelled

Maka took the hit from Spirits scythe arm from the stomach. A creepy smile spread on Maka's face. The black blood harden and she was in the madness. She grabbed the scythe arm and threw Spirit at a wall. The house crumbled to the ground. Maka jumped high in the air with Spirit trailing behind.

"Sauk scream" Maka order

Sauk let out a bloody murder scream pushing Spirit back and destroying a few houses. Maka landed on the ground and laugh as Spirit had bruises and scraps on his body.

"What was that?!" he question

"It's a scream, it can destroy anything in its path. You got lucky." Maka explain

"Did Medusa put black blood into you?!" Spirit asked

"Yes. This is the new me you bastard!" Maka yelled

"Nice battle cry" Sauk commented

Spirit spit out blood and started to run again at Maka.

"Old man aren't you going to learn just stay there and let me kill your sorry ass?" Maka question

Spirit ignored her and kicked Maka's side, she did a back flipped and sliced his arm. He screamed out in pain. Maka kicked his stomach making him go flying into a few buildings destroying them into pieces. People looked and screamed in terror before running away. Maka giggled madly before grabbing Spirit's head and throwing him into more houses. Fire burn behind Maka as she walked toward Spirit. He shakily stood up and spit out more blood. He looked at Maka with lifeless eyes, he ran toward Maka again. Maka grabbed her sword and stabbed him in the heart.

"Awe no more fun" Maka whined

Spirits body hit the ground and Maka walked over to him.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me I wish I could be a better father to you" he choked out

"I don't forgive you for all the shit you done in my fucking life. Your life is pathetic getting killed by your own daughter what a shame. I thought you were the best death scythe but I was wrong. I got my revenge on you, you bastard!" Maka laugh

"Maka…I …love …you" Spirit said before his eyes fluttered

Maka stood up and look around the city. Some houses where on fire and others where crumbled into dust. She smirk at her work and Sauk disappear along with her sword. Maka disappear.

"What the hell happen?" Soul exclaim as he saw half the city in terror

"Hey! Look a dead body is here!" Kid shouted

They ran where kid was and their eyes widen. Lying lifeless on the ground was Spirit.

"Who did you think did this?!" Patti question

"Maka." Liz stated looking around the city

"How would you know?" Blackstar asked

"No one else would want to kill him." Liz said

Kid picked up the dead man and they started to run toward the school. They walked into the death room. Death the kid's father looked at the man with sad eyes.

"Who could have done this?" He question

"Maka Alban!" Tsubaki cried

"She have made war with this school!" Shinigami exclaim

"Father do you think Maka is working with someone?" Kid question

"Yes. A nurse who worked here. Medusa" Shinigami stated angrily

"What are we going to do?" Soul question

"Still try to get her back. She may have caused war with us…but I know she will be back!" Shinigami order

"Why that little bitch killed one of our weapons and you still want us to get her back? Why don't we kill her it will end all our troubles!" Liz roared

"Liz! Don't define my orders. She's still a kid blinded by sadness, despair, and anger. Get her back, if this ends terrible everything will change!" Shinigami said

"Shinigami!" Liz yelled

"You are the ones who caused this mess and I suspect you to fix it. Now get out and get to planning" Shinigami demanded

"But-!"

"Now!" he roared

They nodded and walked out of the room.

"How are we going to get the little bitch back?" Liz question

"Shut up big sister! You are someone out of a lot of people who bullied her! You caused this and your complaining" Patti yelled

"Patti!" Liz shuttered

"Let's get to planning. We need a good plan to get her back and defeat Medusa." Soul stated

"Anyone got any ideas?" Blackstar asked

"I do but I doubt it will work" Kid butted in

"It might work since you are my boyfriend you're so smart Kid" Liz cooed

"Liz! This isn't the time for this shit! Stop messing around and get serious" Kid shouted

Blair walked up to the kids and started to cry.

"Where's Maka?" she question between her sobs

"Medusa has her" Liz growled

Blair's eyes widen

"I should have notice that name. How could I been so blind. We need a plan to get Maka back I can't live without her. Anyone got any ideas?" Blair sobbed

"I do. Well here's the plan, it might not work. So here's the plan…." Kid started

"Stop staling!" Tsubaki yelled "Sorry I'm worried"

"Its fine so here, this is what we should do…"


	6. Chapter 6

Lost in the Madness Chapter Six: Three Deaths

"Its fine so here, this is what we should do…we all go and get her back and out of the madness. We all need to show her the bright side of all of this" Kid explain

"That plan sucks" Soul stated bluntly

"But it's the only one we have!" Patti interjected

"Let's just go along with the plan. Then we'll have to wing it" Tsubaki whisper

"I still don't know why we are even trying" Liz growled

"You know what! We are all sick and tired of your bitchy act. Stop trying to be better than everyone. I'm sick of it, we're done" Kid shouted

_This is your fault Maka! I'll kill you and Kid back_ Liz thought angrily.

"Fine. Have fun without your weapon" Liz hissed

"I have Patti" Kid stated sternly

"You will not use my little sister!" Liz screamed

"He will use me. I want Maka back, and if you don't understand Liz then leave." Patti yelled

Liz flinched at the mention of her own name coming out her little sister's mouth. Tears streamed down Liz's face.

"Bye." She choked out

She turn around and ran through the flames.

"I'll kill you Maka!" she cried

"I want you to go and kill Ox Ford, his partner Harvar, and Liz Thompson. You will go as a transfer student name Haruhi Smith. Try not to draw attention" Medusa order

"Why only one weapon of Kid's?" Maka asked

_Not that I mind killing Liz_ Maka thought evilly.

"Because. We need him to ware out when the Kishin comes. We need everyone dead except Blackstar, his weapon, Soul, Kid, and Patti. We need them alive so the Kishin will kill them. They will be the sacrifice." Medusa explain "Get going. You will go now"

Maka nodded and raced toward her room, she pulled on a gray hoodie, black skinny jeans, white hospital gloves, and knee high brown boots with a heel. She pulled the hood up, she ran out of her room and hopped on the bike she bought. She walked up the stairs of her old school and walked her way toward her class. She walked in and scanned the room, not many people where there.

"Hello. Are you the new student Haruhi Smith?" Stein asked

"Yes." Maka said girly

"Sit by Liz"

She nodded and headed where Stein's finger was pointing to. She sat down,

"Hey, are you ugly?" Liz asked

"No. I'm actually prettier than your face" Maka said nicely

Liz huffed and turn her head.

"I have to go the men's room" Ox said

"Me two! I forgot to this morning and if I don't I'll have to pee my pants" Maka yelled

"Fine. Both go" Stein sneered

They stood up and walked out of the class room. The walk was silent, Ox walked into the men's room with Maka trailing behind. She slammed the door shut and locked the door. Ox quickly turned around

"Hey aren't you a girl! You're not supposed to be in here!" he exclaim

Maka's arm turned into a black scythe, she walked slowly toward him.

"Remember me?" she said normally

"Maka!?" Ox shuttered

"You do remember. But you won't tell anyone you saw me, since you will be dead before then." Maka laugh

He backed up to the wall and look up to see a window. He looked down to see her scythe arm in his stomach, he cough up blood. She slowly took it out, Ox's body hit the ground. A creepy smile appeared on Maka's face, she threw Ox in the bathroom stall. She locked the stall and started to clean up the blood that her victim spilled out of his mouth and stomach. Maka turned around and unlock the bathroom door and walked out. She walked back into class.

"Where's Ox? Haruhi… did you see him?" Stein asked

"Yes I have, I saw him leaving school with some men in black." Maka said girly

**Bring!**

"Lunch, if anyone see's Ox tell him he has detention!" Stein order

Maka and the rest of the class went to the cafeteria, she watch as Liz walked out. Following her without being notice, they reached the roof of the school. Liz's long hair blew in the cold breeze.

"You killed him. Didn't you Maka?" Liz asked

Maka pulled down her hood and looked t Liz with a smirk.

"So you found out. I thought you were stupid, but I guess you aren't that stupid" Maka laugh

"I figure out when, you insulted me. And it prove my point when Ox never came back from the bathroom" Liz explain

Maka slowly made her way toward Liz, Liz quickly turned around.

"Your right I did kill Ox, he's in the bathroom stall. Your turn is next. And don't you think of fighting your useless without your meister and your little sister" Maka spat

"Your right." Liz sigh

Maka grabbed Liz's head and slammed it into the ground. She kicked her side, Maka's arm turned into a scythe and she stabbed Liz's stomach. She quickly pulled out her scythe arm and put it in Liz's mouth to shut her screaming up. Liz's body hit the ground. Maka smile at her work and her arm turned back, she turned and walked down the stairs. Maka walked into her classroom on time.

"Where's Liz?" Stein asked

"I saw her walked onto the roof!" a kid shouted

"Alright. She's skipping again…so let's just get on with the lesson" Stein stated

Everyone ran out of the school, Maka followed Harvar down the road. He stopped at an empty alley.

"How dare you kill my meister!" he roar

Harvar quickly turned around and raced toward Maka. Maka's sword appeared in her hand

"Sauk scream!" Maka order.

Harvar went flying through twenty brick houses. Maka slammed her head onto his, she grabbed his neck and fling him up. She jumped up and slice his clothes. She stabbed his shoulder, he let out a scream. Maka smile in pleasure hearing him scream, she broke his neck. Her smile grew as she heard a crack. Harvar went limp,

"I love your glasses" she whisper into his ear

She grabbed his red glasses and put them on.

"No one can stop Medusa and the Kishin now!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lost in the Madness Chapter Seven: Doubt **

Maka sat the edge of her cliff, watching the sky her mind was racing with thoughts. Her shoulders where hunched and she wanted to scream, why…why did she get a scolding for doing what she was order to do? She started to hit the dirt with her fist, cold sweat rolled down her cheek. Footsteps were reaching Maka's ears she turned around to see Crona. Crona sat down beside her, she turned back to the sky.

"Maka promise me something" Crona pleaded

Maka looked at Crona and found her crying, her heart broke as she watched her only friend cry.

"What is it?" she question not trusting herself with words

"Stay alive, please stay alive so we can live up to our dream." She begged

"Cron, I will not die! You promise me the same thing. We will get out of this hell hole" Maka promised

"Maka don't you ever doubt that this plan work out?" Crona asked

The wind hit their figure, the sun was setting by now.

"Yes. I do have doubts… and I have thoughts to kill myself but every fucking time I try the black blood stops me" Maka answered honestly

"Maka! I just have a bad feeling, I have a feeling not all of us will live" Crona cried

Crona jumped into Maka's arms, Maka rested her chin on Crona's head and started to pat her pack.

"Don't you worry Cron. I will protect you, I will protect you from all the bad people" she whisper

"Maka, do you ever think anyone will accept us? After all we're mad" Crona sobbed

"We're not going to worry about that. After all we're going where no one is going to hurt us. We're going where no one will ever go. We will be by ourselves and it will be brilliant" she stated

"I want to go home"

"We're home Crona"

"No not where we get tested not where we're used. I want to go home the home that's in my dreams." Crona yelled

"Me to Cron. Me to"

Crona felled asleep in Maka's arms, her tears drenched Maka's white tank top making her bra show. **Crona one of us will die, and you won't be you** Maka thought seriously.

~!~~!

"What!" Kid shouted with raged

"Liz is dead." Lord Death stated

"I'm such a bastard, my finally conversation with my ex weapon and girlfriend where yelled at her. I'm so sorry Patti, Liz, dad!" Kid cried

"This has gone far enough! Bring Maka back and bring her back dead" Lord Death stated

"Lord Death! She might be brain wash, you know how evil Medusa is! Have hope in her, have hope in your star student" Soul shouted

"I lost hope Soul, how can I have hope when people are dying from left to right! How can I trust Maka again she's a criminal" Lord Death shouted

"Lord Death, my big sister might be dead, but we need to Maka back. We need this guilt to wash away. And I know Soul only did what he did to get her attention since he secretly liked her. And Maka is like another sister to me. Please give her one more chance" Patti begged

"You never hanged out with her!" Kid screamed

"I did secretly, you never knew about because Maka was afraid you will turn on me" Patti stated

"W-wait how you did you know I liked Maka" Soul shuttered with a blush

"I read your notebook when you went to the bathroom" she deadpanned

"Soul may I ask why you like Maka. If I hear a good enough answer than maybe I'll give her a second chance." Lord Death said

"I like her cause she's smart, pretty, tough, strong welled, and the most is because she's different" Soul answered honestly

"Alright then. She has a second chance. You just hope she doesn't ruin it" Lord Death stated

"But dad! She killed Liz, she killed her, she killed my girlfriend" Kid roared

"But Maka was once your girlfriend to. But you broke her heart." He deadpanned "Tell me why Kid why did you date Maka?"

"I dated her to get Liz! And it worked" Kid shouted

"But why stay with her for seven years?" his father asked harshly

"I stayed with her caused I felled in love with her! I would've stayed with her but Liz begged me to go out with her and dump Maka. She said Maka will have more hell if I didn't" he cried

"Big sister did what?" Patti question shocked

"So all this shit is her fault!" Soul growled

"It's also mine. We all deserve to die for how bad we treated her! None of us should be living right now!" Kid sobbed

"But if god wanted us to die he would've done it by now. But he kept us alive, he wants us to fix our mistakes" Tsubaki stated

"She's right. So let's stop our baby shit and get to work." Black star hissed

"Did you think she has regrets?" Kid asked

"Liz. No she had a wonderful life while it lasted. Be warned this isn't just a war with the school, but we're playing Medusa's game. We can't let ourselves be Medusa's pons for this game, and we can't let her awaken the Kishin" Lord Death said

"She's trying to awaken the Kishin! That's insane if the Kishin awakens then this town will be in hell" Soul shouted

"We don't have the time to waste with talking. Let's get going and get Maka back." Black star sneered

~!~!

Doubtful that's all Maka felt, she just wish she could see the future if she could then she would make the wise choices. Her amber green eyes scanned the darkness of sky, one by one tears slide down her cheeks. She wished she just wish Crona will be safe when the plan is set out in action.

"Momma, have I done the right thing?" she asked the sky

No answer only the cold wind answered her call, Maka stood up and screamed. She finally let lose all those feelings she held, she lost all hope, and she finally gave into madness. Her tears vanished and she laughed madly all her doubts disappeared within the salty air.

"Why am I doubting the great Medusa? Of course this will all work out." Maka giggled

Beating, the beating of her own heart and the wind echoed in her ears, she smiled wickedly.

"Now what should I do to wash this boredom away? I know let's go into town"


	8. Chapter 8

**Lost in the Madness Chapter Eight: In the City.**

Maka stood on a roof her amber green eyes scanning the city, an evil smile broke across her face when she saw fear in the people's eyes. She pulled her hood over her face, she jumped off the roof and started to walk further into the city. Her footsteps echo through the dark alleys, she looked up to see Soul. He was running with Black star, Patti, Tsubaki, and Kid her smile widen.

"Hello. Can you help me?" she asked with the sweetest voice she could come up with

They stopped dead in their tracks and looked at her, she stepped out of the alley.

"What is it lady? We're kinda busy here" Black star asked irritated

She held back a growled

"I'm sorry. I was worried about my daughter, Maka Albarn. I heard about the attack and hurried over. Do you know where she is?" Maka question

"Your Maka's mother?" Kid asked with his mouth dropping

"I am. I heard all about you from Maka. You were so sweet to her, I wanted to meet you but I was busy doing work. But I don't want to meet you now since you broke her heart. Now may you tell me where my daughter is" Maka sneered angrily

"Medusa has her. That's why we're busy. Lord Death has order us to get her back." Tsubaki stated

"She has my daughter! I'm sorry kids I need to go and get my daughter back!" Maka said with a panic voice

She quickly turned around but a stick in the wall made her hood go down, their eyes widen.

"Maka!" Patti shouted

Maka hurried and grabbed her sword, she raced toward Soul and swung down Soul's arm turned into a black scythe and he blocked the attack.

"Come on Maka! Come back to us" Patti cried out with desperation

Maka jumped back and swung her sword wind raced toward Kid and Patti. They flew back and hit a couple of buildings that were still standing.

"Tsubaki transform" Black star order seriously

Tsubaki transformed into a sword, Black star raced toward Maka. Maka flew up into the air and landed onto a building.

"I'm stronger! It's too bad I can't kill you since I need you alive for the sacrifice to the Kishin" Maka growled "Darkness scream!"

Shadows formed and raced toward them, Patti and Kid where held against a wall. Soul was held to the ground and Black star and Tsubaki were held on the roof. The shadows started to scream making Kid and Tsubaki screamed in pain. Blood started to pool out of their ears, Soul and Black star started to grit their teeth. The shadows disappeared and Maka wasn't there anymore, they stood up and Patti screamed out with tears falling from her jaw.

"Maka!" she cried

Patti dropped to her knees, her heart pounded the wind blew making their hair sway with its movements.

"Patti what's wrong" Kid asked wearily

"I can feel it. I can feel the pain Maka went through. I can't take it anymore I can't" Patti sobbed

~!~!~!~

"Maka. How was your trip to the city?" Crona question

"It was boring! All I did was beat a couple of kids up." Maka whined

"Maka. What happen to your mother?" Crona asked while looking up at the sky

"My mother. I don't know I haven't heard from her in five years. I bet Lord Death is going to call her to help him out." Maka answered bitterly

"Maka Crona! Come here" Medusa yelled

They stood up from the ground and walked toward Medusa, Medusa's eyes glowed with anger.

"Yes Medusa?" Maka asked

"How dare you go into the city? Since you did that no food for the next two weeks and you can't go out of your room either. Crona you can't visit her. Get out of my sight" Medusa growled

Maka numbly nodded and started to walk toward her room, she flopped onto her bed.

"I'm used to not eating. Poor Crona. We need to hurry up so me and Crona can get out of here" Maka whisper

She turned onto her right side and just stared at the wall. Sweat rolled down her forehead, _what is this why is it so hot?_ She question herself. She stripped off all her clothes and put on a black sports bra and short shorts. Her clothes were in a pile in a corner they were scrunch up, Maka eyes watered from the heat. Her breathing was getting harder and harder to control, her eyes fluttered closed her and body hit the ground.

_Maka open her eyes to see a little demon, her ruby green eyes looked straight into Maka's soul. Her brown long hair sway with the wind along with her black ruffle dress. An evil grin place onto her pale futures. _

"_Who are you?" Maka question _

"_Me? Well I'm you Maka. I'm your insane side, welcome to our humble home" Insane Maka greeted while gesturing to a black and white house_

"_What am I doing here? And what's your name" Maka asked _

"_My name. I don't have one. And I wanted to bring you here to have a chit chat. We haven't talk since you were five years old" she stated _

_They walked into the black and white mansion and sat down at a dirty old table. _

"_Makayla is now your name."_

"_Now since that matter is done. I have to speak to you with important matters" Makayla deadpanned _

"_What is it?"_

"_You're losing your black blood. We have very little amount around twenty percent left to be blunt. Someone been taking the black blood out of our system" Makayla explain bitterly _

"_What! How is that possible" Maka screamed out with raged _

"_I don't know. But they been doing it ever since you killed Liz" _

"_Why? Damn it why?" Maka shouted_

"_I don't know why Maka. But Medusa has been doing it, she is the only one who checks up on us at night." Makayla growled _

"_Is she planning on killing us? Is she just using us so her plan can go smoothly?" Maka question with raged _

"_I think so Maka. We can't let her win. After all…"_

"_We're no one's fool" They said together _


	9. Chapter 9

**Lost in the Madness Chapter Nine: Anger **

"Kami thank you from going all the way from London to come here" Lord Death said

"What do you need Lord Death?" a ash blonde women question with amber green eyes

She stood straight her eyes looked around the room finding it the same from when she was a kid. She put her weight on her left leg her high pony sway with her movement, Doctor Stein stood beside Lord Death.

"You must know Spirit died. We need your help Medusa is going to awake the Kishin" Stein explain

"So she finally made her move. Why does this concern me?" Kami asked while raising an eyebrow

"She took your daughter as a pun. And made Maka Albarn kill Spirit" Lord Death seriously

"That bitch took my daughter! How could you let this happen?" Kami screamed out with rage

"We were too late. Your daughter lost into the madness because of bulling. She snapped and didn't come to school for two weeks then she made a speech to the whole school saying she will get revenge. I'm thinking between the weeks she wasn't in school she meant Medusa. We know Maka unlock her weapon abilities, knowing how Medusa is she's using Maka and when everything is done she will kill her" Stein explain bluntly

Kami dropped to her knees her long bangs went over her rage filled eyes _how could I let this happen damn it! If only I didn't leave because of her father I'm a terrible mother_ Kami thought. She clenched her fist and closed her eyes tightly.

"So you're telling me I have to fight my own daughter?" Kami question

"Yes. We're sorry Kami. If you help we might get your daughter back to the way she was…but we don't know what sacrifice we need to make." Lord Death sternly said

Kami shot right up her eyes glowed with anger, she spat on the white tile she step closer to Lord Death and Doctor Stein.

"How could a mother fight her own children? Tell me that! I won't harm my own daughter just because your damn city need help. Tell me a good reason why I should fight my own flesh and blood" She screamed

"Because she's the only family you got left Kami! God damn it if you don't help us hell is going to happen to all these people to all these children and you will have to hold onto that guilt that will eat at you because you didn't save millions of people" Stein shouted

Kami step back because of his outburst her brain was processing so many new information that was handed to her.

"You don't understand! How could you understand when you don't have a child? Stein I can't hurt her when I find her what will she think when her mother's been gone for five fucking years now show up to only try to kill her!" Kami yelled

"Kami. You have to understand this is for the best for her." Lord Death stated

"How Lord Death tell me how is this the best for her? She's just a kid and death is waiting for her it isn't her fault! This fucking city along with the fucking kids are at fault…I should have taken her with me! I'm so fucking stupid" she cried

Angry tears started too streamed down her rosy cheeks blood started to go down her jaw from biting her lip so hard.

"Kami calm down. You can help us and become a better mom for Maka. You can save your own daughter" Stein said

"Calm down! Stein don't you dare tell me to calm the fuck down you hear me! Be a better mom you say? I was the better parent out of me and Spirit so don't you dare sprout that nonsense with me! Save her? We might fucking kill her and you want me to help" Kami roared

"Kami. You must know this is a dark time and we need you Maka needs you. Don't you know if Maka stays with Medusa she will kill her? Do you want that Kami?" Lord Death shouted

Kami didn't answer her mind was just racing with thoughts questions popped up and she started to shake. What the hell should she do?

"Answer me!" Lord death hissed

"NO! I don't want her to die by the hands of that witch. Fine I'll help you." Kami sobbed "But I'm not doing this for this city or for you or for these people. I'm doing this to save my daughter"

"I never expected less from you Kami."

~!~!~!~

"_What am I going to do Makayla?" Maka asked _

"_Just play along." Makayla answer simply "What are you going to do when you have to fight your own mother?" _

"_Fight her. She isn't my real mother anyways…she wasn't there to stop papa from beating me or sooth my weeping figure when kids bully me" Maka answered honestly "Aunt Blair my mother's sister is more like a mother to me. And I won't hurt Aunt Blair"_

"_But what will you do if you have to hurt Aunt Blair?" Makayla question _

"_I don't know I'll find out later when the plan sets in motion." _

_Makayla shoved pancakes in her mouth and gulped down a pint of orange juice. Her eyes looked straight into Maka's soul and a smirk appeared on her pale face. _

"_You got an idea don't you Makayla?" Maka asked _

"_You know me so well Maka dear. This plan will be brilliant not even god himself will deny it" Makayla laugh madly _

"_So are you going to tell me what it is or not?" Maka question while raising an eyebrow _

"_Later. I'm eating. But turn around we're watching a show" Makayla stated while pointing at a black wall_

_Maka sat on a grey bean bag chair and looked at the black wall images of her when she was only ten played on the screen. It soon became bigger and bigger. _

"_**Maka! Come play with me" a little girl with gold hair shouted **_

_**Maka hurried over to her only friend and smile her green amber eyes gleamed with excitement. **_

"_**Sophia! Hey why do you look scared?" Maka question **_

_**Sophia's purple eyes had fear in them with a little sadness she looked up at Maka and her lips started to quiver. **_

"_**My dad's pissed at me. I sweared at him because he said I could never go to my aunt's house." Sophia cried "I'm so scared." **_

"_**It'll be alright Sophia." Maka tried to sooth her **_

"_**No it won't! You don't see when he's pissed Maka…" **_

_**The Next Day **_

"_**I hate it when my dad drinks" Maka complained **_

"_**You have no right to complain! Your spoil Maka you got a car, a house, and all those clean clothes. You don't understand what being poor is Maka" Sophia yelled **_

"_**I don't understand? So what your dad gets pissed at you my dad gets pissed to and he abuses me when my momma isn't home so you can shut up. It's not my fault your parents don't have a fucking job and I am spoil but you know what it isn't my fault. My dad is a shell my family hates each other my mom and dad coastally fight. I have no friends. I have the right to complain if I want to Sophia." Maka screamed **_

"_**Fine. Don't talk to me unless you want to say sorry." Sophia growled **_

"_**For what? Speaking my mind fine I don't need a bitch like you to be my friend! Goodbye Sophia have a nice life." Maka spat "By the way I'm the best friend you could ever have and you gave it up. But damn Sophia you don't know what a true friend if it hit you in the face and shouted "Hey! I'm a true friend" **_

_**Maka turned around stomp away with tears streaming down her face her whole body was shaking. She open her house door and slammed it shut she looked up to see her mother's smiling face and Maka jumped into her arms and cried. **_

"_Why did you show me this Makayla?" Maka question _

"_Sophia became a death scythe and is planning on helping Lord Death. I think this is your chance for revenge on a bitch" Makayla stated _

"_You're a devil Makayla. But I love it"___


End file.
